Toy Soldiers 3
| image = File:TSMap.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = Battle of Cedarglen Park | host = plasmid | link = BTSC threads | size = 7 Players (Small) | startdate = 2017-08-18 | winningfaction = maurice, aura, nana | roster = #, player #Maurice #Sparrowhawk #Aura #Phaze #Araver #Nana #Boquise | first = Phaze | last = maurice, aura, nana | mvp = maurice | awards = - }} (Battle of Cedarglen Park) was a game designed and hosted by plasmid based on his previous games Toy Soldiers 2 and Toy Soldiers. It began on August 18th, 2017 and ended in a 3 player win win in Phase 7 (August 27th). Game Mechanics 7 player - free for all (hence belonging to Hybrid games). The game will start with a purchasing phase, where all the players get 12 soldiers and $250 to buy whatever equipment they want for their soldiers. Equipment (except choppers) must be assigned to soldiers. They'll also deploy each of their soldiers to an area on the map of the park. Combat phases will begin with each player being told how many choppers they have, where their soldiers are, what equipment they have, and which other soldiers and equipment are visible. They'll give commands to each of their soldiers, and can use a Kid Stomp. Each soldier can perform actions from their current position for the current phase and may move to an adjacent area for the next phase, and may use one killing action per phase and however many other actions they have enough equipment for. All of the commands for the soldiers and the stomping and stuff will be PMed to the host with one command per line and using the syntax described further down. There are only combat ("Night") phases and no lynch ("Day") phases. Rules How actions work: Events are strictly OOA (>>) and occur in the following order: #'Chopper drops' - PLAYER DROP LIST OF SOLDIERS SEPARATED BY COMMAS AT LOCATION - You use up one of your choppers and it picks up however many soldiers you want and drops them off at the chosen location. The soldiers can be anywhere on the map before they get picked up, but will all be dropped off at the same spot if they're all carried by the same chopper. If you want to drop off different soldiers at different locations on the same phase, then you can do so but you have to use one chopper for each drop location. The chopper is lost once it's used, and each soldier that gets dropped must have a parachute which gets consumed by use. The NP shows "A chopper dropped {list of players} at location" because after all choppers are loud and way up in the sky where everyone can see them. Since this is the first action that gets processed in the phase, your soldiers can act from their new positions on the same phase immediately after they get dropped (but can't act from the position they were in before being picked up by the chopper), and will not be hit by any killing actions targeted at their position at the beginning of the phase (except stomp which doesn't care where the soldier is). #'Flashbangs' - SOLDIER FLASHBANG LOCATION - A soldier can flashbang his own area or any adjacent area, and all soldiers in a flashbanged area will have all of their actions (including movement) fail but can still be acted on. The flashbang gets consumed by use. The NP will show "{Location} was hit by a flashbang" but not who used the flashbang. All flashbangs happen simultaneously (all of the soldiers throw their flashbangs into the air at exactly the same time and they all detonate a few seconds later) so a flashbang won't stop another flashbang. #'Probes' - SOLDIER PROBE OTHER SOLDIER - You get told who owns the targeted soldier (player name, not role name). The targeted soldier can be anywhere on the map, not necessarily in the same or a neighboring area to the soldier using the probe. The probe is not consumed by use. #'Radios' - SOLDIER RADIO PLAYER TRANSMISSION - Your message goes here and can pretty much be as long as you want but shouldn't have any enter/return. The player you target will see "You received the following transmission:" followed by your transmission followed by "- End transmission -" (so you can't just send bogus PM results or smth). The radio is not consumed by use. This can be stopped by a flashbang but not by getting killed. #'Knives' - Command syntax - SOLDIER KNIFE OTHER SOLDIER - Marks another soldier in the same area for death; the knifed soldier won't die immediately and can still carry out actions and possibly be saved by kevlar or a M*A*S*H. The knife is consumed by use since it's permanently lodged between the target's ribs. If the target was picked up by a chopper and dropped in a different location then the knifing won't occur and the knife won't be consumed. The owner of the soldier doing the knifing will be told whether it was successful or not (it counts as successful even if the target ends up being saved by kevlar or a M*A*S*H), and the owner of the targeted soldier will be told "YourSoldierName was knifed by AttackingSoldierName", unless the attacker has a silencer in which case he'll just be told "YourSoldierName was knifed by someone with a silencer". Because silencers work on knives. Yeah. #'Rifles' - SOLDIER RIFLE OTHER SOLDIER AT LOCATION - Works like a knife, but the target can be either in the same location or an adjacent location. Except that if you try to shoot someone and the location is wrong (like if they get picked up by a chopper or if you're just drunk and messed your action up) the rifle is still used up. Rifles only come with one bullet, so soldiers just use it once and then throw it away. The owner of a soldier that gets hit by a rifle will be told "YourSoldierName at YourSoldier'sPosition was rifled by AttackingSoldierName at AttackingSoldier'sPosition" if they don't have a silencer, or "... was rifled by someone with a silencer" if they have one. #'Sniper Rifles' - SOLDIER SNIPE OTHER SOLDIER AT LOCATION - Works like a rifle, except the target can be in any area and doesn't have to be in the same or an adjacent area as the sniper. But if you try to snipe a soldier and you get their location wrong then it fails and you still lose the sniper rifle. The notification a player whose soldier gets sniped is essentially the same as for rifling but will say "sniped" instead of "rifled" so they can tell the difference between the two. #'Kevlar' - This doesn't need to be submitted as a command; a soldier who has kevlar will automatically use (and lose) their kevlar if they were hit by a knife or rifle or sniping and will survive the hit. Soldiers can carry more than one kevlar, and if they get hit by multiple knifes and/or rifles and/or snipers on the same phase then one kevlar will stop everything for that phase. If a soldier gets saved, the owner still gets the usual message about how he would have been killed but is also told "but he was saved by his kevlar". #'M*A*S*H' - SOLDIER MASH LIST OF SOLDIERS SEPARATED BY COMMAS (without an "and") - The soldier looks through the list of targets, and the first soldier on that list that's about to die from a knife, rifle, or sniper rifle will be saved. If the soldier has kevlar then that takes precedence over the MASH. Can only be used on soldiers in the same area and can't be used on self. The MASH is consumed by use, but won't be used if no one on the list needs to be saved. If a soldier gets saved, the owner still gets the usual message about how he would have been killed but is also told "but he was saved by SoldierName using a MASH". #'Stomps' - PLAYER STOMP SOLDIER - The targeted soldier dies, wherever he is on the map, no matter what regardless of kevlar and MASH and such. This appears in the NP as "Player stomped Soldier". Because kids are way bigger than toy soldiers and are easy to see from anywhere in the park. #'Flamethrowers' - SOLDIER BURN OTHER SOLDIER - Works like a knife (target must be in the same location), but can't be saved by kevlar or MASH. #'Death' - Soldiers that were marked for death by knife / rifle / sniper / stomp / flamethrower will now actually die. #'Movement' - SOLDIER MOVE TO LOCATION - Moves to an adjacent location to start the next phase, and will see other soldiers / gear (according to the mechanics in the next couple of sections) from the new position. If a soldier gets chopper dropped, he can move to a location adjacent to the drop point. #'Vision' - This is where I calculate what the players will see (via their soldiers) to plan for the next phase. If they have a soldier in an area, they can see all other soldiers in that area unless camouflaged. If they have a soldier with binoculars in the area, then they can see all other soldiers in that area (whether camouflaged or not) and adjacent areas (if not camouflaged), and can see the gear of soldiers in their area (if not camouflaged -- if camouflaged then they can only see that the soldier is there and has camo). Role Description I'll make a permutated list of players/roles and the wincon for each player will be to outlive the roles on both sides of them. I'll tape the permutated list together at the beginning and the end so it will form a circle. Each player will know which two roles they need to outlive, but the entire permutated list won't be made public knowledge. Players leave the game as losers if all of their soldiers in play are dead, or leave the game as winners if they achieve their wincon. Note that roles won't actually appear anywhere in the action results or posts; that's intentional so figuring out who you need to kill won't be so easy and the only way to do it is by communicating with people, and by seeing roles revealed when players leave the game because of either losing all their soldiers or achieving their wincon. In this Toy Soldiers there is no direct player-to-player communication via PM allowed, but there are Radio items. Host's Summary Winning Faction * Maurice - Natalia * Nana - Brinley * Aura - Bryce MVP: maurice Day and Night Posts P1 P2 P3 P4 P5 P6 P7 End of Game Roster Host:plasmid #Maurice - Natalia, enemy of Dominic and Amaryllis #Sparrowhawk - Dominic, enemy of Natalia and Paulina - Killed Phase 7 #Aura - Bryce, enemy of Chris and Amaryllis #Phaze - Paulina, enemy of Dominic and Brinley - Gave up Phase 3 #Araver - Chris, enemy of Bryce and Brinley - Killed end-of-game #Nana - Brinley, enemy of Chris and Paulina #Boquise - Amaryllis, enemy of Natalia and Bryce - Killed Phase 5 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 11 Category:Games Category:HybridGames